1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glovebox cover for a motorcycle. More particularly, it is directed to glovebox cover which is rigid, lockable and easily installed.
2. Background of the Invention
Motorcycle riding is very popular around the world. Accessories for motorcycles have become a growing industry as owners seek to personalize their riding experience.
Some standard models, for example, the Harley Davidson Electra-Glide Ultra Classic, come equipped with a glovebox, including a leather cover. The problem is that this cover is not lockable. The cover is simply snapped onto the glovebox frame. Undesirably, this means that the contents of the glovebox are accessible for theft when the motorcycle is unattended.
What is needed is a rigid, lockable and easily installed glovebox cover to replace the manufacturer's cover, so that the glovebox may be secured when unattended.